Paris
by MightBeASeaweedBrain
Summary: Just a little fun one-shot. I was listening to Paris by the Chainsmokers and I thought it would make a great Percabeth song-shot. Hope you enjoy! Just a little note: Don't own Paris by Chainsmokers, PJO, or the cover image.


**So I had an idea for a Percabeth one-shot while I was listening to Paris by Chainsmokers.**

 **Paris is a pretty good song, so you guys should go listen to it. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Reminder: I don't own PJO or Paris (Because Paris was made by the Chainsmokers)**

 **We were staying in Paris**

Paris: A sentimental yearning for a reality that isn't genuine. That's where we escape to every time.

 **To get away from your parents**

We were trying to get away from your workaholic dad and my abusive step-father

 **And I thought, "Wow**

 **If I could take this in a shot right now**

 **I don't think that we could work this out"**

Sometimes our fantasies can scare us, sometimes they comfort us, most of the times they're too hard to capture. To keep forever. But you can't keep everything forever, life requires a sacrifice.

 **Out on the terrace**

Standing on the terrace of my mom's beach house. Soaking in as much of our happiness and presence as we could.

 **I don't know if it's fair but I thought "How**

 **Could I let you fall by yourself**

I can't fall by myself, but neither can you. We both know we're not that strong.

 **While I'm wasted with someone else"**

 **If we go down then we go down together**

Your problems are mine and mine are yours. If one of us go down, we'll go down together. Even if it could take us years to get back up.

 **They'll say you could do anything**

You'd do anything for me and I'd do anything for you.

 **They'll say that I was clever**

I was smart choosing to be your friend in the second grade. Even our friends say so.

 **If we go down then we go down together**

No matter the problem, we'll face the problem together.

 **We'll get away with everything**

We'll get away from our troubles.

 **Let's show them we are better**

 **Let's show them we are better**

 **Let's show them we are better**

We're better than everybody else. We have each other.

 **We were staying in Paris**

Forever lost in our fantasies.

 **To get away from your parents**

I was getting away from my mom who's too busy and your mom who has a little bit of a problem.

 **You look so proud**

 **Standing there with a frown and a cigarette**

We've made some bad choices, but we got out of them.

 **Posting pictures of yourself on the internet**

We'd try to look happy and normal on Snapchat and Instagram. But inside, we're just too different to be.

 **Out on the terrace**

We're sitting outside, at our hide out.

 **We breathe in the air of this small town**

Taking in our surroundings. Sucking in as much as we could.

 **On our own cuttin' class for the thrill of it**

 **Getting drunk on the past we were livin' in**

We were happy in the past. Sometimes we'd get stuck in our memories.

 **If we go down then we go down together**

If our problems got the better of us, we'd go down together.

 **They say you could do anything**

Everybody said you were invincible, that nothing could get to you. But I knew better. I knew more than them.

 **They say that I was clever**

They said that I was smart to proclaim you as my best friend. We've been through everything together.

 **If we go down then we go down together**

We'll go down together when our problems caught us.

 **We'll get away with everything**

But we'll escape them together.

 **Let's show them we are better**

Because we are. Together, we can do anything.

 **Let's show them we are**

 **Show them we are**

 **Let's show them we are**

 **Show them we are**

 **Let's show them we are better**

When we escape our problems, that just proves that we're stronger and better that the rest of the people here.

We were staying in Paris

A state of happiness, a state of fantasies. Only for now.

 **Let's show them we are better**

We can prove it to the others.

 **Let's show them we are**

 **Show them we are**

 **Let's show them we are**

 **Show them we are**

 **Let's show them we are better**

We are and don't think any different, Annabeth.

 **If we go down then we go down together**

Your problems are mine.

 **They'll say you could do anything**

They said that you could do anything, that you were reckless.

 **They'll say that I was clever**

But I knew more, I knew better. I knew that that was an act. That inside you were the most cautious person ever.

 **If we go down then we go down together**

If our problems knocked us down, we'll go down together. I'll always be there for you, Annabeth.

 **We'll get away with everything**

If we do something reckless, we're in it together. We'll face it, conquer it, and run away together. Together forever.

 **Let's show them we are better**

 **We were staying in Paris (If we go down)**

 **We were staying in Paris (If we go down)**

 **We were staying in Paris (If we go down)**

 **We were staying in Paris (If we go down)**

Paris: a state of fantasy, something we imagine. Our imagination and memories take us somewhere else. Usually, we'd be stuck there for hours.

 **Let's show them we are better**

We are. You can't deny that.

 **We were staying in Paris**

Stuck in our little fantasies.

 **Let's show them we are better**

 **Let's show them we are better**

Remember that day when we took down those bullies like they were ants? Only the better of people can do that. That signifies that we are better. Because we are.

 **If we go down**

We will, but we'll recover.

 **Let's show them we are better**

Don't worry, even my mom thinks so. We may be running away from them, but momma thinks we are better than the rest.

 **If we go down**

We've gone down many times.

 **Let's show them we are better**

I'm getting a little repetitive; We are better. No different feelings about it.

 **If we go down**

We'll get back up though, right?

 **Let's show them we are better**

 **Let's show them we are better**

Annabeth, we are.

 **Ok, so how was that?**

 **Leave a review, either if you thought it was good or bad (Or if you have had enough of these)**

 **See you somewhere**

 **~An**


End file.
